User talk:Kate.moon
Top 10 Wiki Hello staff, can you add the wiki workmark or logo to Phineas and Ferb Wiki by Mochlum on the list top wikis? and fix the link, Wikia Staff can edit that page. Also, please delete my adding Phineas and Ferb to list, it is broken link and not good much. Thanks. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 03:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) done! :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 04:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) 71.105.45.251 Can you block for Cursing, Trolling, Spamming (pretending to be another nony), and Flooding the Comments section on the Top 10 list:Best Wikis of 2011, he is making alot of bad comments. 16:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 71.105.45.251 I am fully in agreement with King Marth that this $#!+head needs to be banned. Dataman1 Talk! Merry Christmas! 16:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Rights Request Could you grant me admin rights on this wiki? Someone's gotta ban anonymous user 71.105.45.251. Dataman1 Talk! Merry Christmas! 22:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks for bringing it to our attention, the address has been banned! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 04:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Hi Kate, would you mind adding Bleach Wiki's wordmark to the top ten list posting?-- http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110216040102/bleach/en/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Comments Hey Kate. The Top Ten Wikis thing is going great. :) Just one thing is making me a bit worried. The comments. :/ There is a war in the comments about Avatar Wiki and Degrassi Wiki. :\ People are beginning to swear, bash, spam and troll. :| If there is a possible way, can you, or another staff member close the comments? '_' That would be great. Luna :3 01:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm worried about that too and I've left several messages on the comments section asking people to please not swear. Unfortunately, it's moving so fast that people can't see what the staff have written unless they scroll through. We can't unfortunately close the comments to just that page without closing comments in general and we do want comments enabled on the wiki for feedback. I'll be monitoring the conversations here and there and if it gets worse we will have to start blocking people. Thanks for letting me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 04:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welome, Kate. =] Can you or someone delete Rag3 Infern0's comment about calling the people who banned him on chat 'Fuck Nuggets'? -.- Kinda sounds irrelevent to me. Iroha Append Vote for Avatar Wiki! 04:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) done and done! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 04:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Kate! =] Iroha Append Vote for Avatar Wiki! 05:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Uh oh. We've some more duplicate/spam comments. All made by The Wikia Contributor. :/ Iroha Append Vote for Avatar Wiki! 05:30, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you For deleting that comment and trying to keep the comments on the poll clean. --Callofduty4 05:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion I suggest you get 1 or 2 staff members for when you can't monitor the comments on that top 10 page to make sure there isn't any cussing. Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 05:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Adding logo/link for Red Dead Wiki Kate, Would it be possible for you to add the logo/link for the Red Dead Wiki to the existing entry in the Top 10 list:Best Wikis of 2011? I tried to add them when I first created the entry, but it didn't work so I just ended up with text. Thanks in advance for any help you can provide. 2ks4 (talk) 05:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Fanon Wiki Can you add the wordmark for ''Naruto Fanon'' Wiki to the Top Ten list, please? I'd be greatly appreciated. (: 05:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi If I recall, you have warned this guy before for his behavior against Wikians. In particular, members of our Wiki at the Monster Hunter Wiki. We banned the guy from our Wiki, and now he is showing signs of butthurt. this shows evidence of his doings. What would be your actions for this guy? Mckrongs 16:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Rights Request Could you make me an admin on this wiki? Someone needs those rights. Dataman1 Talk! Merry Christmas! 16:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I don't want to butt in, but Dataman is right. This wiki could seriously benefit from some comment moderators, if not admins, then rollbackers with the power to delete comments will do just fine as well. The bashing comments are really taking the fun out of the poll :-/ :On another note, maybe something can be done to all the gifs that are uploaded on the "best wiki" page as they slow down the page's loading time immensely. :Anyway, Merry Christmas to you :-) 11:57, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Add Brickipedia Since you are part of staff I was wondering if you could please add this image to the Brickipedia choice on the Best wiki's of 2011 Top 10 list page. Agent Swipe(talk) 16:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Added! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, Kate. I think you should see this. :) Moon Beam 22:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki Logo Fairy Tail Wiki If it's not too much trouble, could you add the Fairy Tail Wiki wordmark (File:Fairy Tail Wiki-wordmark.png) on the Top 10 List, thanks. : Added! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) The Sims Wiki Do you think you can add The Sims Wiki's logo and link to our entry in the Top 10 list? Merry Christmas btw. :p —Random Ranaun (Talk to me!) 09:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) This has gone way too far Hey Kate. In the Best Wikias of 2011 thing, Haley♪ posted a comment where there is a link, and the link is to a photoshopped comment. Wich says, "I wanna Fuck CuteKitten." And there are other comments respnding to that. So Please delete that comment! Miki Append 21:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Omg I was just joking around but I deleted the comments. She knew I was joking around and also the other users we responded. I just don't want this thing to be big so I erased the comments and I won't do it again. :) But she's just trying to create more drama and she comes to our chat and spies on us which is why I got mad. Haley 22:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) riiiigggghhhhtttt Miki Append 22:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) May You Please Help Me? Hiya Kate! I was curious if you could add this image to Monkey Quest at http://wikia2011.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Top_Ten_Games ? I would be happy if you did! Swiftykitty2K ;-D 20:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is there anyway we can add a logo to our wiki? And also, are we supposed to create articles for our wikis? :) : Added! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) LoL Wiki Logo Hello there. Sorry to be a bother, but I wanted to ask you for a favor. Could you please add the League of Legends Wiki logo to the top 10 list for me please? We are around rank 10 and I'd like our logo to be used so people can see us. Here is our uploaded logo we'd like to be on the top 10 list. Thanks in advance! Top 10 list fix Good day Kate. I was wondering if you could change the My Little Pony Wiki name on the list to :My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Please? We are currently number 4. Thank you. 02:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could you remove the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki vote? It's confusing people on which to vote for. Thanks. 05:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Top Wiki list help Hi Kate, I was wondering if you would be able to put the link to the Land Before Time wiki and the wordmark on the top ten page. I tried to add them but I couldn't figure out how to after I added the wiki to the list. Thanks! -- 05:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : Added! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb wiki votes Could you please add the 8 votes of the mirror wiki to our votes? appearantly the wiki that currently is on 62nd place is a mistake as there is only one Phineas and Ferb wiki in English and our sister wikis are voting for that one as well. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 19:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC)